Trip Down Under
by luvsbitca
Summary: *Abandoned - Sorry* W/S Willow and the gang win a trip to Australia
1. Disclaimer

Hey I've been writing this for about two years now and I'm determined to finish it, so I'm posting it. I'm only doing one disclaimer for the whole thing so here it is.  
  
Title: Trip Down Under Author: Moonbeam E-mail: luvsbitca@hotmail.com Summary: Willow and the gang win a trip to Australia Disclaimer: I own no part of Buffy, nor any other show I reference. The camp belongs to the rotary youth camp I use it because I love the place, please don't sue. The characters you don't know are mine as is the plot, I hope. Author's Note: post chip, pre spike-the-idiot. There is swearing, I'm Australian so there is also different spelling, if anything comes up you haven't heard of, tell me and I will explain it.  
  
I hope you enjoy and like my story, that blue button is both your and my friend.  
  
Thanks Moonbeam 


	2. We're going on holiday, we're going on h...

Trip Down Under  
  
By Moonbeam  
  
*We're going on holiday, we're going on holiday (imagine it as a chant with Xander dancing)*  
  
"We are going on holiday," Willow said as she walked into the room bearing a huge grin and an envelope.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well about four weeks ago I entered a contest and the prize was an all expenses paid trip to Australia, and the great thing is that it is through school so we are going to study there and live with some people like an exchange program isn't that wonderful."  
  
"That doesn't constitute a holiday luv, you have to study."  
  
"Yeah but still yay."  
  
"How many of us?"  
  
"Well there has to be at least two students and there can be up to eight people and unless I can't count that means all of us can go isn't that fantastic."  
  
"WooHoo!" screamed Buffy.  
  
"I second your woohoo and raise you a YES!" Xander said joining in on the fun.  
  
"Where, may I ask are we going, what about Spike and the sun and I am far from a college student."  
  
"Australia, I have a spell that can make him able to go out during the day and eat human food as a supplement to blood though he will still need blood to survive. And it asked that if possible to take a chaperone which basically means an older person and you fit the bill admitted you're not as old as Spike but still." Willow said before she joined Buffy and Xander who were doing a happy dance around the room.  
  
"When do we leave, what about the hellmouth?" Giles said always being the voice of reason.  
  
"We leave tomorrow, sorry about the short notice but the postal service sucks. The hellmouth will be fine and if anything weird starts happening it will be on the news and Mrs Summers can call us and then if need be we will call Angel."  
  
"Well, I am gonna say bloody hell lets go and when do we do the spell, Red?"  
  
"Now if you're okay with it."  
  
"Sure let's do it."  
  
"I have already contacted the uni to let them know who's going and I'm picking the tickets up tomorrow. We can all stay at my place tonight if it will be easier."  
  
"Groovy gotta go pack and tell the parental units." Xander said leaving with Anya trailing behind him.  
  
"Riley are you okay with this I mean you have yet to speak."  
  
"Yeah just a little shell shocked but I guess I better go pack and tell the guys."  
  
"Well I'll go with you would you mind dropping me at my mom's."  
  
"Sure, come on." They too left leaving only the vampire, the witch and the watcher.  
  
"What ingredients do you need Willow."  
  
"Just some sage but I brought it with me I could use your help though."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
They set about doing the spell and then Willow left with Spike after testing the spell.  
  
Later that night they all gathered at Willow's house and got ready to go. 


	3. Plane Trip

Hey, I got a review saying that the chronology of the first part wasn't very realistic, in all truth I don't care, that's how I wrote it so that it wouldn't drag out and it's amazing what you can do when you have no time. Anyway this may be chronologically incorrect as well but I don't know how long it takes to get to Australia so I made it up. Please know this before you read. Hope this bit is better, enjoy.  
  
*Plane Trip*  
  
They arrived at the airport an hour before their plane was scheduled to leave. Willow walked up to the international departure's desk and asked for their tickets. Once they had checked in they went upstairs to wait for their plane to board.  
  
An hour later they jumped on the plane at the boarding call.  
  
Spike sat by the window something he had never done and Willow was amazed that the look of pure joy on his face. She sat between him and Buffy, then Riley, followed by Anya and Xander, and in the other window seat sat Giles, who looked very tired, and worn out. Willow knew he needed the holiday and hopefully he would have fun.  
  
The safety talk came and went as did dinner and by five hours into the trip everyone, but Willow and Spike were asleep. They were playing poker, with a small deck of cards that the stewardess had brought them, which Willow was dominating with five wins to Spike's three.  
  
Seven hours into the trip Xander was the only one awake, he sat watching the movie and when it hit a boring bit he chose to study the little group assembled around him. He kept the headphones on as he examined them so that when it became interesting again he could return. At the far end he saw Spike and Willow, she was resting on his shoulder and for the first time in what seemed a long time she looked untroubled in her sleep. Although everyone thought that he was dense he could see that those two liked each other and though they would have to beat it out of him with a large stick, he thought that they would make a good couple.  
  
Next to them was Buffy and Riley, he couldn't say he liked Riley, they was something about the guy that made him uncomfortable. Not in the same way as Angel had, he actually believed that Buffy would only be truly happy is Angel came back, but he couldn't see that happening anytime soon.  
  
Next to him was Anya, he loved her though he had never told her, he had a feeling she knew and he knew that one day he might get over himself enough to tell her.  
  
On his other side was Giles, though he was not their real father all of them thought of him as one, since their parents were kind of on the neglective side, well Buffy's mum wasn't but still.  
  
Fifteen hours in and everyone was awake and having a heated discussion about the current movie, 'The Patriot'. Spike thought it wasn't accurate enough his only basis for the claim being that he was actually there. Willow thought Heath Ledger was a fine looking man and had mentioned that he was actually from Australia, Buffy disagreed and said he was really from England. Anya sighed and said that he was indeed nice looking but had heard he was really a woman, which both Buffy and Willow venomously denied. Riley said that he thought the way they held the guns was just wrong, and Xander agreed while Spike said the Americans really were pathetic and he thought Britain should have killed them all. Giles sat on the sidelines mediating.  
  
Twenty two hours after departing they arrived in Australia-Western Australia-Perth, in fact, they went through customs and were greeted by a lady holding a sign with Willow's name on it.  
  
They walked over and spoke to the women who looked to be in her early forties, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater.  
  
"Hey, I'm Willow and this is Spike, Buffy, Riley, Xander, Anya and Giles."  
  
"It's nice to meet you I'm Miss April, no comment young man," she said gesturing towards Xander. "Do you wanna grab your bags, we have to get over to the other terminal so you can catch your plane."  
  
"But I thought that we were staying here, in Perth."  
  
"You are, but you're going down to Albany for a fortnight first, that's where the people you are all staying with are. Mr Giles, you are welcome to remain up here and go down with the adults if you wish."  
  
"Yes thank you I would like to get out of their hair as much as they would like me out of it."  
  
"Okay well we better get going."  
  
Ten minutes later after grabbing they're bags they made their way into the domestic terminal and got their tickets.  
  
"Well, goodbye I leave you here Thomas will pick you up in Albany, he'll probably have a sign with something stupid written on it."  
  
"Okay well it was very nice to meet you and I assume we will be seeing you again sometime soon."  
  
"Yes I will be down on Friday night with the other parents."  
  
"Okay, bye Miss April."  
  
Twenty minutes later they were again in the air, this time on their way to Albany. 


	4. Thomas

I'd like to thank those who review the last part, there will be more W/S stuff coming up, some of it's even mushy. Also Weeza I hope it is okay, considering your sensibilities. Enjoy  
  
*Thomas*  
  
An hour later they got off the plane and were greeted by a young man holding a sign. Saying 'Willow Rosenberg and her group of weepateers' Willow assumed this must be Thomas.  
  
She walked over and spoke for the group again. "Hi, I'm Willow and this is my group of weepateers otherwise known as Spike, Buffy, Anya, Xander and Riley."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Thomas but you probably already known that, I assume Miss April told you."  
  
"Yeah, umm, can we get going I'm really tired," Buffy said speaking form her place resting against Riley.  
  
"Sure, you got all you're bags?"  
  
"Yep," Willow said following Thomas who led them out to an old car that looked to be in pretty good condition.  
  
"Nice car, 1972 isn't it?" Spike said before putting his and Willow's bags in the car.  
  
"Yep, good year even better once I fixed it up."  
  
"Good job, who did it?"  
  
"I did, took me six months, mainly after work, but it was well worth it."  
  
"You don't go to school?" questioned Willow from beside Spike, sounding slightly surprised.  
  
"No, I decided on an apprenticeship after high school."  
  
"Oh, I thought that, well, sorry."  
  
"Why? I enjoy what I do so you shouldn't be sorry, besides everyone assumes I go to school coz of Isabel."  
  
"Isabel, that's the girl I'm staying with, she's supposed to be a brain right?"  
  
"Yep, that's her, c'mon let's get going."  
  
"I don't think we'll all fit in." Riley said eying the car.  
  
"I know two of you are going with Ben, the car with a bum sitting on the hood, I'll take your bags though."  
  
"We'll go," said Xander pulling Anya with him.  
  
"Well you four jump in."  
  
They all got in Spike sat in the front with Willow, Buffy and Riley in the back.  
  
"So what type of apprenticeship do you have?"  
  
"Carpentry, furniture not building."  
  
"And you worked on this." Riley said admiring how the car looked considering the age that Spike had said it was.  
  
"Yep, but a mechanic mate of mine helped with the guts."  
  
"What type of car is it?"  
  
"Holden." Spike said surprising Buffy and Riley.  
  
"Never heard of them." Buffy said.  
  
"I doubt you would have their Australian. But some of the newer ones are re- badged and sent to the US." Spike replied with a slight smile.  
  
"Spike can we swap, I get sick riding in the back." Willow asked.  
  
"Sure, luv. Why didn't you say anything before?"  
  
"Well I haven't ridden in the back for ages and I kinda forgot."  
  
"Well hurry up gotta make it back before Ben."  
  
"Why," Willow said belting herself in.  
  
"Coz we have a bet, whoever's there last has to wear a dress cobblering he has to gut and fillet too."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
Ten minutes later and with Buffy and Riley asleep in the back seat and Spike busy smoking out the window. Willow took the opportunity to check Thomas out. He was tall standing about the same height as Riley, he was dressed in a pair of boardies and a Billabong shirt, he had a pair of converse skate shoes on but no socks. He had blonde hair but his was natural unlike Spike's and he had the most beautiful blue eyes, with both light and dark blue. He was thin as a rake, but still had muscles, which she could see quite easily, on his bare legs. Which lead back to his huge feet, and Willow looked up to his hands curious as to either or not his hand were proportionate, which they were. He had skin was a light brown obviously from the sun and she had to admit he was very good looking, not pretty boy but an earthy sort.  
  
The way he had spoken of Isabel had made her curious, he had spoke as though they had know each other forever, but at the same time their seemed to be a distance to his voice. She figured she might be imaging things and decided to wait until she saw them together.  
  
In the back seat, Spike sat watching Willow check Thomas out then saw her face become pensive and he wondered what she was thinking about.  
  
At this point Thomas turned into a dirt road and began making his way down it, behind them he saw Ben and his car, and heard Thomas let out a deep laugh.  
  
"I won."  
  
They came to a stop in between some trees and Thomas jumped out. Willow turned and woke Buffy and Riley and then they too stepped out of the car and followed Thomas who was heading towards a woman. She was sitting atop a low fence/rail that bordered the path that lead from the carpark to the main buildings. 


	5. Ben

*Ben*  
  
Anya, Xander and Giles made their way over to the car Thomas had gestured to, it was a car similar to Thomas's but red where his was blue. Anya checked him out; he was tall and muscular, with a slight waist and broad shoulders. Wearing a pair of jeans and a form-fitting sweater, with a pair of boots on his feet. She noticed he was good looking and had a dangerous air around him.  
  
He jumped off his car and opened the door before getting in himself. They drove off as soon as they were all strapped in. He told them of the bet and they went on to discuss what they all did.  
  
"I'm in the army, reserves for now, I'm at uni studying medicine."  
  
"Riley's an army boy too." Anya said adding a few comment here and there, some of which Xander didn't appreciate. Which was mainly the ones about how many jobs Xander had had.  
  
"Really, was he the bleach blonde or the tall guy."  
  
"Tall guy, the blonde is Spike, the redhead is Willow and the other blonde is Buffy." Xander answered, he may love Anya but he didn't trust her tactfulness, or lack thereof.  
  
They turned down the same gravel road as Thomas and Ben swore profusely when he saw Thomas up ahead.  
  
They parked next to Thomas's car and got out going in the same direction as Thomas and his passengers had. 


	6. Isabel

*Isabel*  
  
Anya, Xander arrived just as Willow was introducing herself to the women they had just meet.  
  
"Hi, its nice to meet you, I'm Isabel, Ben, Jasmine's still in bed, can you drag her out and tell her breakfast is ready."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"No, just tell her, okay."  
  
"Okay." Ben said leaving the group.  
  
"Do you guys want some breakfast?"  
  
Xander's eyes lit up and Isabel laughed. It was a rich sound and Spike instantly liked her, Xander and Riley were equally affected though Thomas didn't even seem to notice.  
  
Isabel turned and led them towards a large room with a wood burning fire in one corner and a stereo and TV set up next to it. The TV looked dusty and barely used but the stereo had CDs piled on top and was on, a soft melody came through but it was quiet and hard to hear. There were tables set up haphazardly in an L shape as you entered the room, leaving a rectangle of free space diagonally opposite the door. At the corner of the space there was a ramp that led to another room. Opposite the fire was an extension that was the kitchen. Isabel walked into this area and began gathering things to make breakfast.  
  
"Bacon and eggs okay?"  
  
"Yep," came the reply from six hungry people.  
  
"Please sit, get comfortable."  
  
They all sat except Spike who strolled over and began speaking to Isabel. Willow strained to hear the conversation that was passing between the two of them, but wasn't able to pick anything up but a few small words.  
  
"Do you want some help, luv?"  
  
"No, I can handle breakfast, but if you really want to help chuck some toast in."  
  
Spike put some toast in and looked at Isabel as she moved easily around the kitchen alternating between looking after the bacon and the eggs. She was tall, about his height but it wasn't plainly obvious you had to study to see it, she had an unassuming air. She sat comfortably between muscular and thin, causing her immediate appearance to be normal. She was wearing a pair of black sweats and a pair of untied sneakers; she also had on a loose light blue singlet. She had long brown hair that hung down past her shoulder blades and dark brown eyes that were almost black. Even being so overtly normal she had captivated the all of the guys bar Thomas, with her smile As she cooked she swayed slightly to the music Thomas had put on. She was pretty, didn't seem wear make up, and she smelt of strawberries. He saw that she wore a bracelet on her right wrist, a small delicate one with a simple link pattern. On her right was a watch tan line that barely stood out against her creamy, pale skin.  
  
Isabel finished and felt Spike's eyes finally leave her she gathered everything and made her way over to the table everyone sat around. There were two places left one in between Willow and Thomas and one in between Willow and Riley. She took the one in between Willow and Riley; avoiding the one that would sit her next to a familiar face, Spike wondered but sat down anyway.  
  
Just a she sat down and everyone began to eat the door opened and Ben and a new girl entered the room. 


	7. Jasmine

*Jasmine*  
  
The woman who had just walked in headed straight for the kitchen and got herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Morning sunshine." Isabel said sounding like a presenter off one of those kids' shows.  
  
"Don't start." The new girl said.  
  
Riley looked at her she was a thin girl who wore a pair sweats like Isabel's, but hers were light grey. And she wore a sweatshirt and a pair of ugg boots. Her hair was blonde and sat at her shoulders. She had hazel/green eyes and was pretty, though not in the casual way of Isabel, even when barely awake. She was about the same height as Buffy and she seemed to wake up after sipping her coffee a few times and receiving a kiss on the forehead from Ben. She sat down on a chair she pulled over and sat between Spike and Thomas. That reminded him of the fact Isabel had seemed to purposely sit between him and Willow instead of Willow and Thomas, he wouldn't have thought anything of it but both Spike and Willow seemed to have noted it as important.  
  
"When everyone's finished you can jump in bed there are some set up for all of you Jaz will show you," Isabel said getting up and taking her dishes with her.  
  
"Sure, but why did I have to get up only to go back?" Jasmine questioned. "Hey, we haven't been introduced sorry before my morning cup of coffee I'm out of it."  
  
"Well, that's okay I'm Buffy, this is Riley, Willow, Spike, Anya and Xander," she said going around the table.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Jasmine, but everyone calls me Jaz, you're welcome to."  
  
"And everyone calls him Moron," Spike said gesturing towards Xander.  
  
"And we call him Deadboy Jnr," Xander said retaliating.  
  
Jasmine smiled and Ben stole some bacon off her plate.  
  
"You're not going back to bed I need you to go into town and pick up some things for me, and for dinner okay?" Isabel answered her previous question.  
  
"Okay c'mon guys."  
  
Everyone but Spike and Isabel left and she hurried herself cleaning up then left to set up the outside campfire. 


	8. Spike's A Vampire

*Spike's a Vampire*  
  
Thomas and Ben had gone fishing while Jasmine had left to pick up some things for dinner. Everyone but Spike had gone to sleep and Isabel walked back inside after having built up the fire so that it would be easily lit tonight. She chucked some logs on the inside heater and went to get a drink. Spike sat at the table through all this reading a book he had brought with him, 'The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'.  
  
"Do you want a drink? Though we don't have any blood."  
  
"Nah, I'm fine. WHAT!?"  
  
"Well, your a vampire, vampires drink blood we don't have any since I wasn't expecting you, so you'll have to wait until Jaz gets back to get any."  
  
"What's a vampire?" Spike said trying to hid it, but doing a poor job.  
  
"Don't be stupid my vampdar went skitzo, which means one thing, you're one of the undead."  
  
"Vampdar?"  
  
"I'm a slayer, but I'll make a deal with you, you don't kill me I'll do the same for you k?"  
  
"Uh huh." Spike was thoroughly confused now.  
  
"Oh and don't tell the others, well I've gotta go out for a while, see ya," she said before leaving the room and a dumbfounded Spike behind.  
  
"What?" was all Spike could say before shaking his head, which caused him to land with a thud on the table that he had been sleeping on. 


	9. Exploration

*Exploration*  
  
Spike was still a little shaken from his dream so he decided to go for a walk. He headed towards the back of the dorms, and he noticed a small path off the right of where he had stopped to have a smoke, he headed in that direction but was soon lost in the overgrown bush. He stopped and stilled then reached out his senses and was shocked to hear a heartbeat from further into the bush, he followed and noticed that there was in fact a long overgrown path leading him to the heartbeat.  
  
He cleared the forest and found Isabel lying on a large, flat, circular, limestone rock that lay on the beach to the bay that he had heard earlier. He looked at her and found that she had a discman resting on her stomach and he could just make out the music coming through the earpieces to her ears. Her eyes were closed and her breathing laboured, she wasn't asleep just meditating.  
  
"Hi, do you want something?" she said shocking him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Nothing I just went for a walk and found myself here."  
  
"Well sit," she said sitting up and wrapping the earphones around the discman  
  
Spike did as she asked and sat on the large rock so he too could see the bay.  
  
"How did you just happen upon this place? Unless someone knows where it is or is purposefully looking for it they have some trouble finding it."  
  
"Oh I saw to opening when I when behind the dorms for a smoke."  
  
"Oh, are you okay I noticed you seemed a little dazed and confused when you walked out of the bush."  
  
"How could you have noticed you're eyes were closed."  
  
"I don't just rely on my sight to notice things I hear you and you were walking like a person lost but since you could see the bay I was highly doubtful that you were lost."  
  
"How could you have heard me I could hear the music."  
  
"I only had one earphone in the other was resting on my shoulder so I could hear if someone came but could still hear the music."  
  
"Okay well I had just had a dream and it was a tad bloody confusing."  
  
"You're English, right?"  
  
"Yep, how did you guess?" He said with a hint of sarcasm  
  
"The clothes," she replied not wavering from her seriousness for a second.  
  
"I thought so, what were you doing out here all by yourself anyway?"  
  
"Meditating I just felt like being alone for a while, what with everyone being gone and all."  
  
"Or asleep."  
  
"Yeah, how come you aren't up there sleeping away the afternoon?"  
  
"I don't need much sleep, so I layed down for a while but only for a few minutes."  
  
"Then the dream?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh well down here you can sit for hours and barely think."  
  
Spike hoped this was true and he heard Isabel lay down again and put her discman back on, he took the opportunity to look at the bay.  
  
To his left was a small beach with wet white sand and rocks jutting out of the ground in many places. Even further than that was a path between the reeds that lined the waters edge and the bush that sat upon the ledge that ran to beyond the rock he was sitting on. In front of him was of course the bay, on the other bank was a small port and the actual town behind this was a mountain range. As his eyes moved right he saw more mountains until the bay moved into an inlet, as he keep going he saw another beach that stretched from the edge of the inlet all the way around to the edge of the property that sat next to the camp. Directly to his right was a six foot high ledge with trees all the way to the edge, this was the edge of the camp site, in that direction at least. Next to that was a lookout that was slightly lower and had a path that led to a small rock pool. Coming closer to himself was a small stretch of beach that had seaweed littering it, at the end of this area was a rock jetty that stretched out for about ten metres. Then as you moved even closer towards Spike, there was a path overrun with reeds that lead to another larger rock pool. This one held bigger rocks than the one below the outlook but they weren't ventured onto much by the look of them, he noticed why when he saw some mussels and rock crabs in the holes the water had dug into them. The path continued until you hit the rock he was now sitting on. Satisfied and more at peace he followed Isabel's led and laid back but he choose to keep his eyes open and listen to her music while looking for patterns in the clouds, a pastime he had come to love now that he could. 


	10. Boredom

*Boredom*  
  
Anya woke up and looked around the dormitories; she was sleeping at the end with Buffy next to her and then Isabel. Next to Isabel was Willow, she had jumped on the bed without bothering to make it first and was still if not rather comically curled around her bag. Jasmine had the next bed, and while no one else was here yet the bed after that was also made up. Following that bed there was another fifteen beds on the girls' side. On the other side and directly opposite Anya slept Xander, next to him was Riley looking a tad unnatural on the small bed with his legs from half way up the calves dangling over the edge. Next was Thomas's bed but it had what she assumed to be Isabel's doona draped across it, he didn't seem like the type to have a purple moon, star and sun quilt. Next to his bed was Spike's which was missing the blonde vampire. The next one had a pair of boxers dumped upon it, and she suspected it was Ben's bed and the next in the line had a bag, pillow and sleeping bag thrown on top of it, that bed and the other unclaimed one must belong to people coming soon.  
  
Anya was curious as to whether or not there was a place that she could drag Xander off to. She got out of bed and stretched before taking a quick look at the long room, there were three exits, one at either end and one in the middle of the boys' side. She strolled out the middle door and was hit with a sudden burst of sunshine; she had to shield her eyes for a few moments before she got used to the light.  
  
She looked straight ahead and saw the fire that Isabel had been creating earlier, in front of that however was a tire swing and a see saw. She walked beyond the playthings and had a closer look at the fire. It was in the middle of a round cement wall that was only knee high. Around the wall were about ten wooden stumps that she assumed were for sitting on.  
  
To the right of the campfire was a hexagon shaped outdoor area with two massive barbeques and three sets of wooden outdoor tables, with benches. Behind this area was a wooden fence that reached a little beyond the edge. She continued to head right and reached the large grass field that was in the middle of the camp she walked to the centre and surveyed the whole area from there. She looked back at the area that she had just been and turned to the left where she saw the kitchen, attached to this was a semi-circular roofed room, she assumed that the ramp in the kitchen lead to this building. She was turning again to the left when she eyes set on the parking lot that a car had just pulled into. She remained there but watched as Jasmine got out of the car and made her way towards Anya.  
  
"It's an odd shaped building isn't it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That one it's strange isn't it," she said gesturing towards the building attached to the kitchen.  
  
Anya followed her hand before responding. "Yes, it is although it does look familiar somehow."  
  
"Maybe you've seen it on some army movie it's an old army building called a Nissen hut, can't remember what they used it for though."  
  
"Oh.I was just looking around."  
  
"Okay well, let me help."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You've seen the kitchen and Nissen hut," Jasmine turned further to the left passing the car park and driveway until her eyes hit a building that started about twenty metres from the edge of the driveway. "That building in made up of four different rooms, the front two are reserved for a couple of the parents. The back two have Mr Giles in one and Miss April has the other."  
  
"Call him Giles everyone else does, I hope he is enjoying himself, he really needs this vacation."  
  
"Those rooms aren't usually used until the parents get here and they won't be here or more than a week."  
  
"Hmmm." Perfect thought Anya.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Okay," Jasmine again turned around, her eyes glancing quickly at the fence that separated this block from the next until she had turned a full one- eighty. She was now looking at a rope swing, next to a wall of tyres, a basketball ring and a volleyball net that was no longer used. "They are pretty self explanatory and that old green building beyond the volleyball nets is an outdoor toilet." At the look on Anya's face she smiled and continued. "But that isn't the only toilet don't worry."  
  
"Good, umm where is the toilet?"  
  
"Here, come with me I'll show you then I better get the stuff out of the car."  
  
Jasmine led Anya beyond the campfire and the door of the kitchen to a building that was also attached to the kitchen this one however was on the other side. But Jasmine continued to walk past the front around to the back.  
  
"That was the boys' toilets, I wouldn't advise going in there they are truly disgusting."  
  
They walked along the back of the building until they hit two doors at right angles to each other; one led to the toilets and the other into the kitchen. Jasmine stopped at the door and pointed inside.  
  
"The first and last are toilets the other two are showers."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jasmine left Anya and walked around the back of the kitchen to the carpark and began to grab stuff out of Ben's car. 


	11. Just Out For A Smoke

*Just out for a Smoke*  
  
Willow slowly woke up, noticing that she had something in her mouth, she opened her mouth and moved her head back before opening her eyes and seeing black, she moved her head back and bit more and she began to lose her balance. She felt herself begin to fall off the bed and before she knew it she felt someone's arms catch her. She turned her head and was again presented with a wall of black, this time she closed her eyes. She felt the arms lift her slightly and place her back on her bed, she opened her eyes again when she felt herself stop. This time she was able to focus a little better and she saw that the black was actually just Spike's chest. She blushed slightly at the fact she had just been in his arms.  
  
"Oh, Spike thanks."  
  
"That's okay luv."  
  
She turned her head and saw what she had been slobbering on when she had woken up, it was the corner of her bag, she knew from the darker and decidedly wetter patch at the corner.  
  
"I noticed that, interesting bed habit, pet."  
  
"Yeah, where is everyone else?" Willow asked changing the subject.  
  
"There all in the kitchen. Are you coming luv or do you need some time to be with your bag," he asked chuckling as he began to walk away.  
  
"Ha ha," she stood up and straightened her clothes before jogging to catch up with him.  
  
When Spike opened the kitchen door and walked in he noticed two things, one Isabel and Thomas weren't there and two everyone else seemed to have overdosed on happy medicine. They were all sitting at various tables playing board games and everyone was laughing and joking and acting a bit too much like Xander. Spike turned around and mumbled his need for a smoke to Willow before leaving the kitchen.  
  
Spike was leaning against the wall looking out over the field. He melted back in the shadows content to observe, the only acknowledgment that he was even there was the small red light at the end of his cigarette.  
  
He finished his cigarette and was about to return inside when he sensed a vampire close, Spike slipped silently into vampire mode and was about to make his presence known when the presence suddenly disappeared. Spike changed back and remained in the shadows curious to find out what had happened. He waited for a good five minutes before reappearing and deciding that it must have fled after sensing his presence.  
  
He turned to walk back into the kitchen when he heard someone in the carpark, he thought that maybe it was someone that had been attacked so he went to investigate.  
  
He walked out into the carpark and found nothing, he turned to walk back cursing his imagination when he ran smack into Isabel who proceeded to stumble backwards into Thomas which resulted in both of them falling flat on their arses.  
  
Spike lent over to help them up; he was just about to outstretch his hand when he noticed that they seemed to be in a great hurry to get away from one another. Spike found this odd but filed it away for later, he held out his hand and helped Isabel up, Thomas stood up by himself.  
  
"Are you two all right?"  
  
"Sure we are but what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Oh I was just having a smoke, don't want to kill anyone."  
  
"Just yourself."  
  
"Not really a problem there," he mumbled in a hushed tone that they should not have been able to hear.  
  
"Why, do you think you're invincible?"  
  
"No, just don't think I have to worry too much." Confused as to how Isabel could have caught his words.  
  
"Yes well, we better get inside, gotta cook dinner."  
  
"Are you cooking again Isabel."  
  
"Yeah, I like to cook so I do."  
  
"Good for you luv."  
  
Isabel turned and began to walk into the kitchen; Thomas gestured for Spike to follow and didn't move until after Spike was between him and Isabel. Spike filed that away too, bloody hell this file is getting big, he thought with a slight chuckle. 


	12. Fish and Cricket

*Fish and Cricket*  
  
They entered the kitchen and Isabel walked towards the actual kitchen while Thomas walked to the opposite end of the room and stood by the pot-bellied stove. Spike frowned and went towards Willow, who was watching an interesting adaptation of monopoly; he bent down and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Have you noticed anything weird between Isabel and Thomas?"  
  
"Not really, only the fact that they appear to be best friends and yet they cannot stand to be within a ten metre radius of each other." Spike's proximity was making Willow nervous and so she became a bit catty and sarcastic.  
  
"Relax, luv, I've noticed the same I'm gonna go talk to Isabel,"  
  
Spike left Willow and he was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even feel Willow's eyes on his butt.  
  
When he made it over to Isabel he found her filleting the fish, she was quite skilful with the knife and he found himself transfixed but her graceful and precise strokes.  
  
"Hey Spike."  
  
"Hi," he said shaking his head bringing himself back to life.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, you're pretty good with that for a lass," he said adding the mortal in his head.  
  
"Practise, I've been filleting fish since I was old enough to know when mum would not be able to see me."  
  
"Sneaky are you?"  
  
"Somewhat, gotta be."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No reason, just gotta be.mainly to keep one over those boys," she added the last bit quickly hoping that he would not notice the slight pause.  
  
Spike however did notice and put it with the pile that was becoming large, all of these strange points led to one thing, Isabel was.  
  
"Langer's out for 57, next up to bat, Gilchrist." The loud voice of the commentator stopped Spike's thought patterns mid-assumption.  
  
Spike turned around to see the TV was on and the boys were suddenly glued to it.  
  
"I forgot this was on," Ben said getting more comfortable.  
  
"That's coz I hid everything that would tell you it was, excluding Thomas here." Jasmine sighed.  
  
"Sorry, Jaz. But we are about to cream England, as per usual," Thomas threw the last comment over his shoulder to Spike, curious to see whether or not it would bait the Englishman.  
  
"Mate, England's been playing the game longer than Australia's been a country so don't even try it."  
  
"Sorry Spike, did I hit a nerve?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay," Thomas had had his bit of fun so he turned back around and watched the game.  
  
"Can you give me a hand Spike?" Isabel hoped to get his mind away from it Thomas could be the most stupid bastard at times.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks, just keep an eye on the fish while I make a salad."  
  
Spike watched the food as he noticed that she was again very good with a knife.  
  
The fish were finished and the salad was made, Isabel called Dinner and everyone came over except the boys. Xander and Riley were now to hypnotised by the game.  
  
Isabel walked over and stood in front of the TV.  
  
"Okay you have two choices, one, go over and I leave the TV on, or, I turn it off and throw it out the bloody window." Isabel sounded annoyed, more than was usual for the situation.  
  
The boys scurried over to the table faster than anyone thought, all except Thomas.  
  
"What makes you think you can order us around?"  
  
"Because it works," she said gesturing over to the table and the boys.  
  
"Well it doesn't work with me."  
  
"Just go eat," she said suddenly exasperated.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
She walked past him and straight out the door, he swore and followed her.  
  
"Let's eat," Jasmine said as though the exchange had never taken place.  
  
Spike thought it would be the best idea to just go with it so he reached for the fish and began to eat. Willow looked at the door for a moment before turning and joining the others eating.  
  
"This is lovely," Xander said between mouthfuls. He successfully got everyone's mind off what had transpired and a conversation ensued. Willow however remained quiet; she thought she might have an idea what was going on. 


	13. The Aftermath

*The Aftermath*  
  
Isabel and Thomas re-entered the kitchen an hour later, Willow looked up from the game of Uno that she was playing to see who had walked in. When she saw them she wondered if everything was okay then she realised that they were acting as though nothing had happened. Thomas walked over to the seat he had vacated earlier and sat back down to watch the game of cricket. Isabel made her way into the kitchen and without saying a word to Jasmine she got out the two plates that the former girl had made up and put in there while the pair had been gone.  
  
Isabel removed the cling wrap from the plates, she grabbed two cans and put one in each hand then she balanced the plates on top and walked over to the TV. She gave Thomas one plate and carried the other over to the table the girls were sitting at. She sat and got dealt into the game, playing with her right hand and eating with the other.  
  
Willow looked over at the TV and noticed that all the Australian players were jumping around like idiots, she assumed that they had won. She remained watching as Isabel was dealing. She watched as Spike stood up and turned on his heel, he walked out the door and made a slight motion for Willow to follow.  
  
"I..I just need to grab a jumper can I sit this game out?"  
  
"Sure," Isabel said picking up the cards she had dealt Willow and putting them back in the pile.  
  
Isabel turned around and caught Thomas's eye, Buffy noticed that they seemed to be carrying on a silent conversation, suddenly Isabel turned back around and finished dealing as if there had been no pause.  
  
Buffy was curious to know why everyone here was acting so strangely, but then again maybe it was just the people here in Australia they did always seem to be strange in anything she had watched. She thought though over all of those movies, they had always spoken very strangely, the people she had meet so far though had spoken normally. All that they had was a slight accent, she had not once heard someone say g'day or speak of shrimp and barbies. She shook her head and continued with the game.  
  
Willow did indeed go into the dorms to grab a sweater before making her way over to the campfire that Spike was playing with.  
  
"You shouldn't play with fire."  
  
"I'm not a five year old."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Was that sarcasm, luv?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I believe that the response to that question is supposed to be sarcastic too."  
  
"Oh well. What did you want."  
  
"What is the deal with these people?"  
  
"I don't know, but it does seem odd."  
  
"Here's what I have come up with, Jasmine and Ben nice normal people, Isabel and Thomas, aliens from a far away and very bloody strange planet."  
  
Willow laughed heartily and Spike joined in.  
  
"Okay, so seriously, do you think maybe this is just normal behaviour for Isabel and Thomas or something to do with all of us being here and them hiding something?"  
  
"I'd go with the latter luv, but we'll talk later the posse has arrived."  
  
Willow turned around and saw that everyone was coming out of the kitchen and making their way over to the fire. Willow hoped that they did finish the conversation, it was a nice feeling to be the only one that Spike was discussing something with. Willow blushed at the thought but hoped that the fire hid the light blush.  
  
Spike noticed her blush and had a faint hope that it had something to do with him, he doubted it though, she was way out of his league, being human, sweet and well Willow. When the others arrived he said that he felt like a walk down to the river. He made slight contact with Willow to make sure she understood not to let anyone down, he needed to feed and he didn't want to freak out the people that we would be spending a lot of time with.  
  
He walked away his true form coming forth he began to hunt with the thought of Willow in his head. 


	14. The Plan

*The Plan*  
  
Isabel walked around the corner looking for Thomas; she wanted to let him know that they were all heading to the pub for dinner. She saw Spike and Thomas looking under the hood of his pride and joy, the HR Holden, in all truth she liked the car she mocked it to get a rise out of him. She walked up behind Thomas and tapped him on the shoulder; he didn't turn around and just spoke.  
  
"What do you want Isabel?"  
  
"We're going to the pub for dinner, can you get ready you smell all fishy," she replied in a snobby voice.  
  
"Hey!" he smelt his t-shirt and had to agree with her, but that was what a day of fishing would do. "How long?"  
  
"Half hour, k?"  
  
"Sure." Isabel turned and walked into the Nissen hut to grab a drink.  
  
Meanwhile Spike was listening to Thomas tell him about the car, when his mind wondered back to the way Thomas and Isabel acted around one another. It reminded him of a couple he had known in Paris back in the twenties, nice pair. They were a comedy duo, funny as all hell; in fact that was the only thing that stopped him from killing them. But they had all this sexual tension that they never resolved, now that he thought about it maybe they hadn't known. Eventually they couldn't work together because of all the problems it had created. Spike mind changed topics and he began to wonder what had happened between Isabel and Thomas.  
  
"Thomas?"  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"What's the deal with you and Isabel?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he said looking up. They both moved away from the car and Thomas put the hood back down.  
  
"The two of you are obviously great friends but I have to ask why there is always a sort of bloody hell what's the word..."  
  
"Barrier?"  
  
"Yeah barrier between the two of you. Why?"  
  
"There is nothing like that between us we just haven't been talking much lately."  
  
Suddenly Thomas began to walk away. "I have to get ready you better too."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Spike stared after him for a second sure that he had hit on something, the way Thomas had known the right word and his abrupt exit all lead to fuelling Spike's curiosity. Spike headed in a different direction to Thomas, he needed to find Willow.  
  
Spike ran into Anya before he could get to Willow, he attempted to brush her off but she would have none of it not letting Spike go until he was safely in the bathroom having a shower.  
  
Once she was sure that Spike was out of the way, she set about making sure their plan worked.  
  
Earlier that day.  
  
The girls were playing Monopoly while the boys were out fishing, again.  
  
"I'll buy it," Anya said handing over the money to Isabel, who was the banker.  
  
"You know you don't have to buy everything."  
  
"I don't? I thought the object of the game was to gain properties until you are finally able to squash the self esteem and bank balance of the other players."  
  
"Not quite, but close, no squashing of self esteem and it's just a friendly game."  
  
"But it is a game, so the objective is to win."  
  
"Well yes but."  
  
"But nothing I shall be squashing."  
  
Jasmine laughed as she took her turn and landed on a chance card. Ohhh she had just come runner up in a beauty contest, ten dollars.  
  
"Ten dollars thank you."  
  
"Why does she get money?"  
  
"Because I just came second in a beauty contest."  
  
"I don't remember you entering one."  
  
"I didn't I got it on a chance card."  
  
"I don't think you should get money if you didn't even enter what about all of the poor people who did enter?"  
  
"You're right, but for now let's go with what the card says and we'll bring it up with Xander later," Buffy intervened before this became really bad.  
  
Jasmine jumped in with a change of subject. "So, how long have you and Riley been dating?"  
  
"Three months."  
  
"How about you Anya, you and Xander?"  
  
"Oh. Approximately six months, one week and four days."  
  
"Approximately," Isabel said in a sarcastic tone. The girls were a little surprised to hear her she had barely said anything all morning.  
  
"And Willow how about you and Spike how long have you two been cosy?" Jaz turned on the redhead with a thirsty look in her eye, known only to gossip hungry women.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yeah, Willow how long," Anya said finally interested.  
  
"We are not dating."  
  
"You aren't. I just assumed you two seem to be so totally smitten."  
  
"Yeah they are totally smitten kittens," Buffy said quoting a phrase from 'Friends'.  
  
"We are not smitten nor are we kittens.even if Spike has purred once or twice."  
  
"Really? What were you doing to him, I wonder if I can get Xander to purr." Anya said truly not caring about the game anymore.  
  
Isabel hoped to stay out of the conversation, so she kept quiet but remained listening to everything they were saying.  
  
"Alright Wills we believe you."  
  
Anya turned to Jasmine and asked, "What about you and Benjamin?"  
  
"About eighteen months I suppose."  
  
"Wow," Buffy sighed, she didn't think Riley and her would last that long.  
  
"What about you and Thomas, Isabel I have seen the sparks fly."  
  
Isabel didn't answer instead standing. "Willow would you like to go for a walk down to the bay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two girls left, the remaining three sat and continued their discussion.  
  
"Listen can I ask you two a favour?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well can you not talk about Isabel and Thomas like that there are a lot of open wounds there."  
  
"Did they used to date?"  
  
"No, but I really shouldn't talk about it, if the time comes they will tell you."  
  
"Okay, so Willow and Spike, they definitely need to have lots of sex."  
  
The other two girls laughed somewhat nervously, Anya smiled.  
  
"Good way of putting it.in fact I have a plan, it just might work, but it will mean going to the pub tonight. Yes it will work I know it."  
  
"Umm, problem, too young for the pub."  
  
"Not here your not, you are both over eighteen right."  
  
Both girls nodded.  
  
"Well, it's fine then, now here is my plan." The girls all huddled together discussing Jasmine's plan, giggling and formulating, the perfect action. 


	15. Step One

*Step One*  
  
Everyone was ready and all the boys were gathered in the carpark, discussing manly things.  
  
"I think that black is the only nail polish to wear, I mean all the others just make you look like the bloody poof."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Buffy's ex, Angel, he was a total poof." Xander said answering for Spike.  
  
"Why Chubs are we agreeing on something."  
  
"Yeah but don't tell anyone."  
  
"So what's this pub like?"  
  
"Like most I suppose, though it is quite laid back."  
  
"Good, where are the bloody girls."  
  
Just as Spike said the words Isabel rounded the corner. Spike looked her up and down appreciatively, she was wearing a pair of form fitting blue jeans and a loose woollen sweater, and a pair of doc martens, and he definitely approved.  
  
"Hey, why don't you guys get going in Ben's car, and we'll follow in your car, Thomas."  
  
"What makes you think you can drive my car."  
  
In response Isabel stood there with her hands on her hips and watched Thomas, he in turn stared back for a minute or so before giving in and tossing the keys at her without warning. She moved quickly and caught them easily; Spike frowned before putting it down to her knowing he was going to do it.  
  
"We'll see you there," she said before turning and smiling.  
  
Spike got into the car and thought about the exchange, it was the first time that he could say that they acted like actual friends, it was just another thing he would have to discuss with Willow. He wondered what Willow would be wearing although he could guess something bright and fuzzy, but he didn't cringe at her fashion sense as he had used to he now excepted that they made her look even more adorable. Spike shook his head and looked out the window concentrating on the scenery.  
  
Isabel watched the boys drive away, she turned and shook her head she could tell that this was going to be a bad idea. She knew that Spike and Willow had the hots for each other and she could see why, I mean Spike is a hornbag, especially in the clothes he was wearing that night. He had on a pair of black slacks that fitted quite nicely, and a midnight blue shirt, the only downfall being his battered docs although she couldn't say much, her other pair might actually be worse. She turned on her heel and walked away, she wanted to see this. She hoped it worked, but she hoped that's where it stopped she did not need them trying to set her and Thomas up.  
  
"I like what I'm wearing."  
  
"So do I Willow but I was just thinking why not go for something a little more.fun."  
  
"I don't wanna be fun I want to be comfortable."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Willow stared at Buffy's puppy dog eyes, she scowled Buffy knew she couldn't resist those eyes. Willow stomped her foot and grudgingly agreed.  
  
"Alright, we have the perfect outfit," Anya said pulling some clothes off of the chair next to her and handing them to Willow.  
  
"Hey, you had these all along come on this isn't far," Willow pouted as Buffy and Anya pushed her towards the bathroom. Just then Isabel walked in and Willow looked at her as if she was her saviour.  
  
"What?" Isabel didn't like how Willow was looking at her.  
  
Buffy and Anya let go for a moment as Willow's mind ran into overdrive. If she said something maybe they would start on Isabel too and she would definitely disagree then I could get out of it.  
  
"What about her, she's single too."  
  
With those words, Buffy and Anya's eyes lit up; Isabel smiled apologetically at Willow before turning and walking out the door. Buffy and Anya turned back to Willow and began leading her into the bathroom again.  
  
Ten minutes later when Jasmine, Anya and Buffy walked out of the kitchen Isabel looked away from the fire and tried to see Willow, she knew that she was standing behind the other girls she just couldn't see her. Finally the other girls moved away leaving Willow standing there looking uncomfortable, but she did look good.  
  
Isabel walked over and made a decision, she had to help the poor girl. Willow stood in a pair of tight jeans and a tight green singlet.  
  
"She's gonna freeze how about I get her a jumper."  
  
"Okay, as long as it isn't one of her's they are fuzzy and don't fit."  
  
"Alright." Isabel walked into the dorm and found the perfect jumper in her bag. It was also green and would cover enough to make Willow comfortable and the other girls still would think it was okay. She walked back outside and handed it to Willow, the other girl silently thanked her and put it on. Buffy eyed it sceptically and finally agreed that it would be okay.  
  
"We had better go."  
  
They all walked towards the car and drove off, Isabel hoped this wasn't a bad idea, Stacey and Melissa could be worse than vipers, especially with new meat in the form of Spike. 


	16. The Pub

*The Pub*  
  
The girls turned into the carpark and turned the car off; they all got out of the car and made their way into the pub. Isabel noticed that as they got closer to the entrance Willow became more and more uncomfortable. Isabel walked over to her and gave her the jacket; that she'd been carrying.  
  
"Thanks, but I think they might yell at me if I don't at least make an appearance in these clothes."  
  
"Well it's here if you need it."  
  
"Thanks, um.can I hide behind you when we go in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Buffy, Jasmine and Anya walked in, and seconds after the entire pub let out a great cheer and Willow and Isabel rushed in to see why. All of the patrons had their eyes on the large screen off to the right of the bar. Willow's eyes turned to the screen not sure what to expect, the action was happening in slow motion, obviously a re-play. One guy in a black jersey with a red diagonal strip had just jumped onto the shoulders of another guy wearing a black and white striped jersey. The one that had jumped stayed there and caught a ball before falling back to the ground that was when she saw the shorts that they were wearing, they looked like they should be on eight-year-olds.  
  
"They're short shorts."  
  
"Yeah, they are. All the teams have to wear them, although they are bigger than they were last year."  
  
Isabel walked off and Willow wondered if the shorts could get any smaller.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi, where's Willow?" Spike said looking around her. His eyes set upon her and he was pretty sure he must have died and gone somewhere nice, coz she looked amazing, he just couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
"She was contemplating if the shorts could get any smaller."  
  
"They look tight enough to me," Anya said ogling the player that was bent over picking up the ball.  
  
"Sure do," Buffy said agreeing.  
  
"So," Xander said changing topic. "Do you think Giles is having fun where we left him?"  
  
"Hopefully," Anya said.  
  
"I'm gonna get a drink, Spike will you give me a hand?"  
  
"What? Oh sure luv."  
  
Spike and Isabel made their way over to the bar and ordered.  
  
"So, you like Willow."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then why had you been mentally undressing her since she came in, though she hasn't been much better."  
  
"I have not.was it really that obvious?"  
  
"Yes it was, why don't you just do something?"  
  
They got their drinks and made their way over to the table.  
  
"Coz the bloody slayer would stake me," Spike answered without thinking halfway to the table, Isabel stopped in her tracks and almost dropped her glass. She shook her head and walked over to the table, she sat between Riley and Thomas and slowly sipped her drink.  
  
The game ended, and the patrons all calmed down, they sat and drank waiting for another game to begin.  
  
"Are you okay?" Thomas said leaning over to Isabel and whispering in her ear.  
  
She turned her head and was centimetres away from him, she moved backwards at the same time that he did causing there to be an overly big gap, all of the other members of the table watched their exchange.  
  
"Fine, I need some air."  
  
Isabel stood up and walked towards the door, Xander stood up and went to check on her, he thought that if he didn't no one would, Thomas seemed dazed and confused, and Spike seemed weird too.  
  
He got outside and found her seated on the bonnet of Thomas's car.  
  
"How are you doing?" Xander slipped onto the bonnet as well and waited for an answer.  
  
"Fine, now I was a little hot and flustered but I feel much better now," she smiled at him.  
  
They stood up and walked back inside and he cracked a joke about the game and Isabel laughed, more than she had in a long time.  
  
Inside a commentator was announcing another game; Isabel and Xander made their way over to the table as Ben was giving everyone a very brief run down of the game.  
  
"Why didn't you do it earlier?" Willow asked trying to follow.  
  
"I knew another game was coming so I thought I would explain it properly."  
  
"Okay," Ben looked at their confused faces and wondered if he should start again. "Should I start again?"  
  
At the collective nod he began again.  
  
"Okay, so this is football, also known as AFL. In a game of footy there are two teams and in the last game these two teams were Essendon and Collingwood. This game is between Hawthorn and the Eagles, my personal favourite team. Anyway there are 38 players in a team and from them 22 are picked and of them 18 are allowed on the ground at once. So there are two goals, one at each end, and they consist of four white metal poles, the two in the centre are taller than to two outer ones. A goal is when the ball is kicked between the two tall goalposts and they are worth six points and a point is if it hits the goal posts and still goes through or if it goes between the little goalpost and the big ones. Oh, a point can also be made if the other team sends the ball over the line. The guy in white, goal umpire, that stands between the middle posts raises one arm for a point and two for a goal. There are two types of passing, kicking and handballing, It's easier to show those but they are pretty obvious, if you receive a handball then the opposition can tackle it away from you. If you catch a kick and no one else touches it first and you don't drop it then you have marked the ball, that's what happened when you girls walked in, if you mark the ball then the opposition can't tackle the ball away. However, if someone else touches the ball first or you drop it then the opposition is free to tackle. If you are running with the ball then you have to bounce it once every ten metres. I think that's just about it, if there is anything else I'll explain as we go."  
  
"How on earth do you bounce a ball like that?" Riley asked looking at a ball that was sitting on the bar, it looked a little like a gridiron ball but it was more slender, a bit longer and red. He'd go have a look at it later.  
  
"It's easier once you get the technique down, tell ya what tomorrow we'll get a small game started and me and Isabel can teach you some basic ball skills."  
  
"You and Isabel?"  
  
"Yeah, she can do most of it, why? You seem surprised."  
  
"No I just assumed that Thomas would be helping you."  
  
"Nah, he has to go visit some relatives tomorrow."  
  
Thomas smiled at them then turned to the screen as the start siren rang. He smiled a small smile at the shock they would get when they saw just how good Isabel was with a football, the only person better was Luc, and he wasn't down yet.  
  
Everyone sat and watched the first quarter everyone but Spike asked at least one question.  
  
"Spike, you seem to get it," Isabel said as she glanced at the pool tables.  
  
"Yeah, I came and lived down here once, but the game was a bit different then and the commentators are explaining most of it."  
  
"Okay, does anyone wanna play a game of pool while the tables are empty?"  
  
All of the girls nodded their agreement and left the boys to watch the remainder of the game. The girls played for a solid hour and just as the third term buzzer was heard the door to the pub opened and Melissa and Stacey strolled through the door. 


	17. Step Two

*Step Two*  
  
No one seemed to notice as the two girls made their way through the doors, until they made their way over to the table that the boys were sitting at. Stacey slid into the seat that had previously been occupied by Isabel and said something to Thomas. Melissa stood back for a few moments, her eyes going over to Ben before she noticed that Jasmine was here, she looked at the new meat and set her sights on the bleach blond out of all of them he seemed the most interesting. Willow had watched the entire scene from the moment that the two girls had walked through the door. One was tall and overly made up with shoulder length deep red hair and a dark tan. The other was shorter and paler with dark blonde hair; she was the one that had attached herself to Spike.  
  
"Who are they?" she asked Jasmine who was also not playing this round.  
  
Jasmine turned around and her eyes narrowed at the site of the two girls, she knew that this was part of the plan but she still didn't like those girls. She turned to Willow and asked, "Did the blonde eye Ben?"  
  
"Yeah, then she looked over here at you and went for Spike instead."  
  
"Good, then she got the message."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well up until last year she used to be draped across Ben like Stacey, the other one, is over Thomas."  
  
"What changed?"  
  
"I knocked her out."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She looked at the way the girl was staring daggers at Melissa and wondered if this might have been a brilliant plan, the girl looked about ready to knock Melissa out, again.  
  
"What's the other's name?"  
  
"Melissa."  
  
"We should go say hello."  
  
"How about we wait for them to finish the game, it looks like Isa is about to beat Anya again."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Willow watched as the game finished, she watched Isabel as she saw Stacey and wondered again what was going on there, it was obvious that there were feelings shared, she just didn't get why they hadn't done anything about it.  
  
The girls made their way back to the table and when the two girls sitting there saw them they stood and walked to the bar to get another drink.  
  
Spike looked up at Willow and noticed that if looks could kill then that Melissa girl would be very dead, but the same could be said about the other one, if Isabel had her way. He thought about whether or not to push this, on one hand if he got her jealous enough she could go after him, then the slayer might not kill him. On the other hand it might hurt Willow and he didn't want to do that, and on yet another hand if Willow thought he was interested in someone else then she might not come after him at all. He decided to just watch her the next time that Melissa came around he knew she would, if he thought it was the right time to do something he would if not he'd just let it be.  
  
The siren to signal the end of the game was heard from the TV's speakers and some of the bar's occupants stood and left, a few were annoyed that the Eagles had won and the rest were all celebrating. Spike looked around the room curious as to whether of not the two women from earlier were still hanging around, his eyes set upon then and he turned back to the conversation. He knew that Melissa had seen him looking and that was all she should need to make her way back over then maybe he could sent his plan in motion.  
  
Anya saw that Melissa and Stacey were heading back over to the table so she nudged Jasmine who in turn signalled Buffy, the three girls excused themselves to 'freshen up'. Once in the bathroom they began to discuss their next course of action.  
  
"Well we know that Willow is jealous and we know that Spike is helping us." Anya stated.  
  
"How is he helping us?"  
  
"Well he looked around for them and I believe that he initiated they trip back to our table, which could mean two things. One, he is trying to make someone jealous, Willow, or two, he is actually interested. But, if he were merely interested I think he would have gone over there because I can tell that he likes Isabel and she looked ready to rip some bodies apart."  
  
"Jeez, how did you pick all that up you spent most of your time kissing Xander?"  
  
"Oh, it's easy to do both, when I need air then I survey any changes."  
  
"Our very own PI, so what are we going to do about it?"  
  
"I think it's easy, we simply need to exploit the situation that Spike has already given us."  
  
"How do we do that?"  
  
"We don't, if I know Melissa and I do then we don't need to do anything just sit back and watch."  
  
"But we have to prevent Isabel from killing anyone."  
  
"She won't she'll bottle it up and take it out later."  
  
"On who?"  
  
Jasmine paused for a second before answering, "She does karate, she'll just take her anger out there."  
  
The three girls left the bathroom, Buffy didn't notice the way that Jasmine paused at the last question, Anya on the other hand did.  
  
The three girls took a quick look at the table before continuing, Stacey had taken Buffy's seat, which was next to Thomas, and Melissa had pulled up another chair that she had put between Willow and Spike. Buffy smiled this plan might just work, then it hit her, she was attempting to get her best friend together with a vampire, an especially mean one that had tried to kill them more than once, but it didn't matter. Spike made Willow happy and therefore Buffy would overlook the fact he was a vampire.  
  
Willow had been seated low in her chair devising new and interesting torture methods to use on Melissa when she had had enough, she stood walked around to where Isabel was and spoke in hushed tones.  
  
"Let's go, before we both tie them up and stick hot pokers through their eyes."  
  
"Okay, but I was thinking though their tongues first to be really spiteful."  
  
Willow stood and addressed the table. "We're going home, does anyone wanna come."  
  
No one seemed all that interesting in leaving so Willow and Isabel left together, just as they got out the door, Anya turned to Buffy and motioned her head to the right to an empty table next to theirs'. Jasmine followed them as they all made their way over.  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
"Nothing, we know she's jealous this will just escalate with him being here and her not, so we bring them back tomorrow night and they will be unable to resist."  
  
The girls turned back to the table and noticed that Spike wasn't sitting with Melissa anymore.  
  
"Where's Spike?"  
  
"He said he wasn't feeling well so he tried to go catch up with the girls to get a lift home." Xander said coming over to claim Anya.  
  
"Dammit."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No reason," Jasmine turned and looked at the door, Xander got the hint and left. "This still might work maybe he feels so remorseful that he's gone to apologise." She knew she was grabbing for straws but oh well.  
  
"Spike, never. But you're right this might still work." Anya replied.  
  
"How?" Jaz asked.  
  
"I have a new part to the plan."  
  
"Do tell." Buffy said with a mischievous grin. 


	18. Wondering

This one has a few naughty implications but nothing too bad, at least I don't think so. Enjoy.  
  
*Wondering*  
  
Isabel was driving and Willow was seated next to her, Spike was in the back seat studying Willow.  
  
Had he been right, had she been jealous? He couldn't be sure, he could never be completely sure with her, she always had so many things running through her head. That her eyes only seem to show a small portion and most of the time the most important feeling or thought was right at the back behind all of the things she was using to hide it. He had only seen two other people who noticed that little point, Xander and for some insane reason the girl driving the car. It had taken him months to work that out about the witch but it had only taken Isabel a day to see it, was that women's intuition or was it rather that she had the same habit, hiding behind a barrier of different things. This thought brought him back to the night before, had she walked out because she was annoyed at Thomas or had Thomas provoked her in order for it to be easier for her to leave and him to follow. And if that was the case what had they done? Thomas somehow seemed oblivious to the fact that he was in love with Isabel and vice versa, but at the same time he seemed overly aware of their connection. If the latter were true then it was possible that it was an outside force that kept them apart. Did their mutual ignorance show that maybe they had faced it and decided to pretend there was nothing between them. It wasn't working, that was extremely obvious from the way that they rarely sat together, proximity seemed to be a problem. Like tonight when they had moved away so quickly, that had in fact been the only time he had seen them sit together it was strange that she had deliberately sat there when the previous morning she had deliberately sat away from him. Tonight it was definitely about protecting what was her's, even if she couldn't have him she wasn't about to let someone else have him, she had obviously missed the fact that Thomas was almost completely unresponsive to Stacey. They rarely seemed to talk either, and even when they did they only said what need be, except if they were alone like last night. They had been talking quite freely with each other and whatever it had been it seemed to take their minds off of whatever was between them. Until of course he had knocked them over and the way that they had jumped off each other would have been strange, with old friends you simply would joke around and laugh it off. However they had jumped off of each other like they were being burned, Spike knew why, with someone that you can't have a simple touch can be deadly to your entire body. Even from his outsider's point of view he could see that they had some secret that wasn't of the everyday kind, and whatever it was it had something to do with the friction that was between them. He was certain he was right about their relationship, the only thing he didn't know was what the secret was.  
  
When he looked out the window he saw that they were back at the camp, he got out of the car and began to walk behind the girls, Isabel walked into the kitchen but Willow continued on towards the dorm. Spike caught up with her and whispered, "Come with me."  
  
Willow followed him but internally she was fuming, how dare he just pull me like that, and yet she still didn't resist. I saw him in the car, all thinky, he was probably wondering just how many different ways that Melissa could pleasure him, more than me that's for sure. Willow slumped her shoulders at the thought, Spike noticed but he just assumed she was tired.  
  
He led her down to the jetty and once she walked from behind him she gasped at the beauty of the night sky. The large moon shone across everything and the lights of the town, on the other side of the bay looked somehow enchanted. Finishing the picture were all the stars that she could see, they were everywhere and so bright, there seemed to be more here than at home, billions at least. Adding to the beauty of the night was the soft sound of the water lapping at the shore. They both sat and looked at beauty for a moment, Willow at the night and Spike at Willow in the moonlight, he had seen the sky before but it paled in comparison to Willow.  
  
Spike broke the silence and told Willow everything he had come up with in the car; everything but what concerned her, that he still hadn't figured out. Willow agreed with what he said having come to the same conclusions herself; she too didn't know what their secret was.  
  
About half an hour passed and Willow excused herself to have a shower. Spike waited until she was out of hearing distance before groaning at the images that those simple words had conjured. All of the images revolved around the two of them very naked and very wet. He cursed to himself and decided to hunt for some food, he wasn't hungry but he needed to burn off some of the excess energy.  
  
Willow moved under the cold water and groaned, as the feeling did nothing to cool her body, it seemed to have the opposite effect, it was just too much like Spike's cool embrace. She changed the temperature to hot and the water began to cool her flushed body.  
  
Isabel was curled up on a couch the entire time listening to a mixture of Metallica and Sarah McLachlan. The combination helping to curb her impulse to slowly torture Stacey until she no longer hit on Thomas, and also made her forget what had been an increasing pain in her chest. A single tear rolled down her cheek at the knowledge that he was still there with her and that he was free to do whatever he wanted. Another fell silently at the memory that she could never have him no matter what she did or how much she loved him. 


	19. Double Jointed

*Double Jointed*  
  
Thomas had lost all patience for Stacey's advances, why couldn't she see that he just wasn't interested, he had never been and he doubted he ever would be. Everytime he blinked he could see the look on Isabel's face as she had left; hurt, disappointment and jealousy. He had been so tempted to go after her but he knew the exercise would be futile. So, instead he had sat there like the butt-monkey that he was and watched her leave, knowing that she was hurting. He knew exactly what she was going to do, go back, curl up on a couch and listen to that damn combination, Metallica and Sarah McLachlan. He wondered if she hurt as much as he did everytime he saw how easy she was around the other boys.with everyone but him. Maybe it was time to go home, he knew he had to talk to her. It was getting worse and they both knew it, ever since the decision had been made not to act upon what was between then there had been this.barrier. That was the word that Spike had used, Spike hmm I wonder why I never commented on that before, anyway did they all know or was it just Spike? It wasn't as if it was the hardest thing to figure out, the reason however was unbelievable.  
  
"Guys, I think it's time to go."  
  
The rest of the group looked at him and nodded, they stood and grabbed their coats, Thomas said a short goodbye to Stacey, to be polite, and left as quickly as possible. Outside everyone was standing around looking at Ben's car, Thomas realised the problem.  
  
"We aren't all gonna fit." Buffy said with a pout.  
  
Thomas, Ben and Jasmine looked at each other and smiled, this was nothing, they had fit thirteen people in once seven would be easy. Jasmine organised the group in seats and they set of. In the car Xander and Ben were having an argument about which could do funnier looking things, Thomas shut them up saying that once they got back they could show everyone. They both seemed pleased with that and shut up, which pleased Thomas because he could feel a headache coming on and he knew the reason for it too.  
  
Isabel was dealing a round when she heard the car on the long gravel driveway, a few minutes later; the rest of the group walked into the kitchen. Isabel and Thomas exchanged a look and Isabel could tell he was getting a headache, she smiled her best smile for him and moved her concentration to the fight that Ben and Xander were having.  
  
"Mine is definitely funnier."  
  
"No, mine."  
  
"Mine."  
  
"No, mine."  
  
Xander glared at him and began to do the snoopy dance for the group, hoping to prove himself right, by the end he had everyone in stitches except for Ben and Jasmine was trying to suppress the giggles forming in her throat. Xander stopped and Ben moved in front of the group and moved first one leg and then the other behind his head.  
  
"How can you do that?" said Riley cringing.  
  
"My mum was a yoga instructor and started us off young and well there ya go."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Me and my brother Luc, he'll be down soon."  
  
Anya wondered if showing them all how to properly disembowel people would be appropriate, she assumed not since it wasn't really funny, well for her and Spike it was funny, but.  
  
Isabel had an interesting smile on her face and Willow was curious what her funny/weird ability was. Isabel waited until Thomas showed everyone his ability to pop his shoulder blades in and out, before standing up and clearing her throat. She got everyone's attention and said simply, "I'm double jointed." At Xander's look she added, "Here I'll show you."  
  
She cleared a small space and went into a simple handstand, with her palms flat on the floor. Slowly she raised her palms up until they were at right angles to her fingers and she just balanced there.  
  
When Isabel had gone into the handstand, Thomas had instinctively moved closer to her as everyone else had moved away trying to get a better look.  
  
Riley and Willow both cringed and the scene, Riley at the same contortion that had affected him with Ben and Willow simply because it looked gross. Buffy just wondered if she would be able to do that. Slayer strength would handle the pain but she didn't think her fingers bent that way.  
  
Isabel began to let herself down again just as Xander cracked a joke, it broke her concentration and she began to wobble. Thomas immediately grabbed her and held her as she bent her knees over his shoulder. In one fluid motion he brought her to a seated position on his shoulder. She sat there for a moment before sliding down his back.  
  
The group stood in amazement for a few moments before clapping the performance, everyone but Willow and Spike thinking it had been part of the act. Isabel and Thomas bowed going along with it, no one noticing the worried look that Jasmine was giving Isabel.  
  
They gave up the game conceding that Isabel and Thomas's trick was the best, they sat around the campfire, talking and telling stories until the wee hours of the morning.  
  
Everyone went to sleep easily except for Thomas who couldn't get the questions out of his head, he knew everything was okay between himself and Isabel, well as right as could be. However, the thought that he might not have been there tonight terrified him, she may have gotten hurt or worse. He did the only thing he could to stop the thoughts he got out a piece of paper and a pen and began to draw the room around him. He had just finished the picture as Isabel was slowly stirring. She turned to Thomas and washed away his fears with four simple words.  
  
"But you were there."  
  
"I know but."  
  
"Go to sleep, I'm fine."  
  
He slipped into bed and fell asleep easily. Isabel got out of bed and picked his picture up putting it into her bag before going back to sleep.  
  
Back in Sunnydale  
  
The sun was blazing hot overhead as a black car drove past the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. Anyone could see that the car was speeding but no one seemed to care, not even the police officers that the car had passed. As it turned into a quiet residential street it appeared to be getting faster until it slowed in front of a picturesque two-storey house. The driver stepped out of the car and moved up on to the step taking in everything about the yard and the house, as if he was seeing it for the first time. His hand was visibly shaking as he rang the doorbell and his heartbeat raced as it opened. His smile widened at the sight of the woman on the other side of the door, he stepped in and embraced her and then moved back a bit giving her some room. Joyce moved out of the house and into the light not sure if she had seen what she thought she had seen. She had, she was so shocked to see.  
  
* * *  
  
My first cliffhanger was it any good??? Hint hint nudge nudge, I'd like you to hit the blue button, just in case you didn't get the subtlety. Toodles. 


End file.
